


Fall

by texaswatermelon



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texaswatermelon/pseuds/texaswatermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was the music that first made her fall.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

It was the music that first made her fall.  The music, and the dancing, and that intense brown-eyed gaze, and that stupid, stupid cowboy hat.

It was Jay and his complete inability to ruin the moment no matter how hard he tried.  It was that shoeless walk home, and the detour to Alex’s house.  It was finally seeing the things that Alex dealt with every day and realizing that the girl was stronger than anyone she’d ever known.

It was the silent journey home, and the thousands of reassurances that the cut really wasn’t all that bad.  It was playing nurse in the dark of her bedroom, and the raw honesty in Alex’s eyes when she said she was in trouble.  It was the pure anticipation, and wild excitement of that tentative first kiss.

It was music that made her fall.  The music, and that stupid cowboy hat.  It was everything about that night.  But none of that mattered as long as Alex was there to catch her at the bottom.

Maybe this falling thing wasn’t so bad.


End file.
